Filosofía
by Lara Pond
Summary: Porque aunque haya cosas que no podía entender de Emma, a Regina se le haría imposible no amarlas.


**_Disclaimer: OUAT  
><em>**

**_Por: Lara Pond _**

**_Dedicado a: _**

**_-_****_EvilRegal' SDamsel_**

**EvilSwan Queen21**

**39 medalla**

**my dearnotsoevilqueen**

**hunnyfresh**

**ShadowDianne**

**madammayor28**

**Y se que me deben faltar más, pero bueno, se los dedico a esos fickers porque amo sus historias y son de quienes leí mis mejores y primeros Swan Queen o simplemente fics de OUAT que fueron de lo mejor**

** (por cierto, también dedicado a los lectores ;) a todos ustedes )**

**Sin más la historia.**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Filosofía<span>_**

No importaba cuanto tiempo llevasen saliendo, Regina nunca se acostumbraría a los comportamientos de Emma.

A ninguno, pero ninguno, todos eran tan raros para ella, además que estaba acostumbrada a vivir sola, al igual que no tener mucho contactos cariñosos con nadie.

**_Cariños espontáneos inesperados_**

Ella siempre era tomada por sorpresa con los momentos cariñosos de Emma, porque eran súper espontáneos, y demasiado tiernos.

Por ejemplo.

Un día que ella escribía cosas mientras en su oficina, estaba bastante cansada y concentrada, solo quería terminar e irse.

Y cuando comenzó otra hoja luego de llenar la anterior, la puerta se abrió, pero al saber quién era la única persona que quedaba a esta hora ni se inmutó.

—Ten, y espero que termines pronto que ya quiero irme y dormir contigo—Le dijo dulcemente Emma llegando hasta ella con un vaso de café y se lo dejó en la mesa al lado de su computadora y en frente de su hoja.

—Mmm…gracias—Respondió la otra con voz de cansancio.

—Bueno iré a buscar unas cosas y preparando las cosas para que nos vayamos, porque sabes que no dejaré que te desveles por tu trabajo, después de todo eres tu propia jefa y puedes permitirte un día más para poder hacer eso—Emma se oía seria, así que no vio sentido en contradecirle, porque si ella lo quería se desvelaría sin importar lo que dijese.

—Además te quiero en mi cama cuanto antes—Parecía tener que sonar seductor pero lejos de eso sonó súper dulce, y ese tono le tomó por sorpresa a la otra que aun podía recordar su voz de molestia de los primeros días que se conocieron.

Y más aun con el beso que posó en su mejilla, fue algo rápido, pero muy dulce, que dejó a Regina descolocada porque no se lo esperó.

Y así se quedó viendo a la chica hasta que salió.

* * *

><p>En este momento se estaba vistiendo, y no podía alcanzar su broche del corpiño. Y Emma le ayudó, se puso detrás de ella y se lo abrochó.<p>

—Listo—Le dijo y Regina se lo agradeció.

Pero tuvo que hacer algo tan de Emma, como besar su hombro y abrazarle para besar ahora su mejilla.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>En la cama<span>_**

Regina estaba semi dormida porque despertó como solía hacer en medio de la noche sin razón, y tenía miedo sin saber por qué.

Así que quería levantarse para tomar aire y lavarse la cara para calmarse, pero algo le detuvo.

Tan pronto como quiso levantarse unos brazos atraparon su cintura y una nariz tocó con su punta su cuello. Y le hizo temblar que su respiración caliente y húmeda diera contra su piel.

Eso siempre le hacía mal, en el sentido en que la dejaba sin defensas, se sentía vulnerable o llegaba a encenderse, cosas que no estaba preparada para que le pase en ese momento.

Pero no podía evitar terminar correspondiéndole al voltear y abrazarle para dormir así, y sumamente pegada a su cuerpo.

* * *

><p>Despertaba con Emma enredada a ella, y se levantaba para preparar el desayuno, bañarse o hacer alguna otra cosa.<p>

Y siempre que volvía y se sentaba a su lado para hacer lo que sea que quisiera hacer, Emma le abrazaba y la metía de nuevo entre las sábanas.

—No te vayas de nuevo…—Le decía y se dormía con ella así.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Besos sorpresa<span>_**

Cuando caminaba por el pasillo que salía de su oficina, Emma tenía la costumbre de agarrarle de la cara y besarle, sin importar nada, ni dónde estén, cuándo lo haga, o siquiera con quién esté. Era una desvergonzada y no se inmutaba ante lo que pensaran los demás, pero para Regina eso era importante así que siempre le regañaba.

— ¡Que no hagas eso!—Le empujó, y Emma rio, le dio otro beso, corto casto, casi como si picase algo, y luego otro en la mejilla para huir de su furia.

También pasaba cuando llegaba a casa.

—Ya llegue—Le decía desde la puerta quitándose los abrigos como los guantes, bufandas y gabardina negra, para luego ser recibida por su esposa con un beso largo.

Pero en el momento que llegaba Henry se separaba, porque no se sentían aun muy cómodas con ello, o más Regina, porque a Emma comenzaba a darle lo mismo.

—Bienvenida a casa

* * *

><p>Y sí, básicamente, ella no se acostumbraba a nada de esos cariños y muestras de afectos espontaneas de su chica, de los abrazos en la cintura estando sentada tras ella cuando le dolía el estómago por estar en sus días, con los abrazos para darle calor en invierno a todo rato, en su forma territorial de besarle cuando veía que alguien miraba a su chica y no le gustaba.<p>

Aun más, pero después de todo eso le encantaba.

Para Emma esa forma de vivir era su filosofía, su forma de actuar y de pensar.


End file.
